Race Aganist Time
by HoshiHikari
Summary: *Complete* Chapter 4 Added! Harry races agaist time and fate to save Sirius Black from *spoiler from OOTP*
1. The time turner

Race Against Time   
  
By: HoshiHikari4ever   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own HP.  
  
Warning: Spoilers ahead! Do not read if you did not read HP and the OOTP  
  
Summary: Harry races against time and fate to save his godfather   
  
Please Read and Review!!!  
  
Author Notes:   
  
CutieCherry: Hey! I'll update soon…  
  
Soxfairy6: Hey! I took your advice and revised it a little. Stick with me with the formatting…   
  
Rainie: I'll try ASAP!  
  
Chapter 1 The Time-Turner (Revised)  
  
The End-Of-The-Year-Feast was unusually loud and full of noise. The topic of Sirius Black's death had reached everybody in school. Students whispered talking silently to themselves. The staff table was no different. Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were talking silently to themselves. A couple of seats down, Remus Lupin , Mad-Eye Moody and Tonks barely ate, poking at their own plate of food, deeply in thought of the past events. No one, except maybe Mad-Eye's magical eye seemed to have notice that a fifteen year old boy was silently observing everybody else, trying to hold back his emotions of his loss that no one knew or cared about.  
  
"Harry?" the boy looked up at his best friend. "Yeah Ron?" "Here eat…" "No…I'm not hungry…" Harry stared down at his lap. "What you got there Harry?" Hermione asked, peering over his right shoulder. "Nothing…" Harry tried to hide it, but Hermione already saw it. "Who's that mirror from?" She took it in her hand and examined it closely. Harry did not answer her, for she had turned it over and was reading the note out loud. "Not so loud…" She ignored him and read the note.   
  
Harry,  
  
This is a two-way mirror. I've got the other. If you need to speak to me, just say my name into it; you'll appear in my mirror and I'll be able to talk in yours. James and I used to use them when we were in separate detentions.  
  
~Sirius  
  
Hermione look up at Harry with questioning eyes. "It didn't work…." tears swelled up in his eyes. Both of them fell silent. "Maybe you're doing it wrong…" Ron said. "Yeah ask Lupin, he probably knows…"  
  
"It won't work?" a voice spoke up behind the three, making them jump. Harry grasp the mirror back from Hermione and held it tightly in his fists. "Eat dung Malfoy!" Ron yelled as he stood up to face him. "Hey, watch it Weasley!" Malfoy sneered. "Heard that Black's dead eh Potter, severs him right!" Harry suddenly stood up and slammed his fist onto the table making everything on his nearly empty plate spill. "You lost you're father, mother and now Black, I believe your godfather…. The Dark Lord killed them eh…so sweet…" he continued ever so quietly. Harry was outraged, he pulled out his wand. Ron and Hermione grasped his shoulders, to prevent him from attacking. "NEVER, EVER SPEAK ABOUT JAMES AND LILY POTTER OR SIRIUS BLACK AGAIN…OTHERWISE…." Everyone fell silent, all eyes lingered on Harry and his outstretched hand, holding the wand, that was pointed at Malfoy's throat. "BOTH YOU, LUCIUS MALFOY, BELLATRIX LESTRANGE, WORMTAIL, AND VOLDEMORT…" Harry let Voldemort's name linger, causing multiple filches that swept across the hall like a wave. "WILL DIE…but not from me, I will not become a murderer!" "Harry!" Ron yelled. Harry did not hear him, all he wanted to do was attack and get rid of his eyesore. You need to mean them! Bellatrix's voice echoed through Harry's mind. Yes, Harry meant for Malfoy to feel pain. "CRUCIO!" Harry roared. Malfoy's eyes widen in shock, before falling flat on the floor, curled up in a ball, twitching from side to side. Harry, however remained standing. "Harry, don't put the Cruciatus Curse on him….release it Harry, release him please…" Hermione said shaking. "No! Guess what, Malfoy he deserves it! You hear me? IF ANYONE DESERVES TO BE KILLED OR TORTURED, THEN IT'S THEM, VOLDEMORT AND HIS SUPPORTERS, THE DEATH EATERS!" his voice trailed off as his eyes swept through the hall, landing on Snape, who he was happy to see flinched back as he place his hand on the Dark Mark that was engraved on him forever, covering it, though his robes already did so. Both Dumbledore and Mad-Eye stared at him. "Yes, and unlike some people, I do not believe they deserve a second chance!" Harry continued. Mad-Eye nodded in agreement. "The boy's right…" he whispered in Snape's ear, making him flinch even more. "Not Sirius…not Sirius…not my parents, not my godfather…." Harry sighed, tears swelled up again. Harry's eyes landed on Dumbledore. The two stared at each other, before he trued away and let his eyes land on each of the remaining members who attended the feast. A faint smile escaped from him, but vanished as his eyes landed on Moody. "POTTER, RELEASE THE CRUCIATUS CURSE ON MALFOY NOW!" he growled. "IT'S UNFORGIVABLE TO USE A UNFORGIVABLE CURSE, AND I CAN'T BELIVE IT WORKED," he paused, before adding, "Who taught you it?" Harry laughed. "You, Moody, last year as the Defense Against the Darks Art teacher…." Moody, flushed red. "but it was Bellatrix, that taught me how to use it…." "HARRY!" Lupin interrupted. Harry turned towards him. "We can, the two of us….no we will talk about this later….right now release Malfoy….you understand me, you can't and you won't release your angry on someone else…." "but…last year, that's what Mad-Eye did, he turned Malfoy into the bouncing white ferret…that is, before Professor McGonagall came…." There was an uproar of laughter that erupted through the Great Hall. "We aren't talking about Mad-Eye are we? No, this is about you Harry…and listen to me…just do this for me alright…release Malfoy…." "No…" "Harry…please make this easier for both of us," "both of us?" "yes…because both Prongs and Lily died and now Padfoot and I feel that from now on I am the one to take on the responsibility of you….it's the least I could do….you understand me Harry?" "yes…." "Good…now I want you to release Malfoy…we will talk afterwards….I'll be the one to comfort you…you can release all your emotions out then, alright? Not now though…." Harry slowly nodded. "Sure Moony…" Harry lifted his wand…the curse was released. Malfoy panted on the floor. "Potter…I…I'll get you for this…." with that he slowly trudged away. "Malfoy…I'll be ready…." Then he slumped back onto the chair.   
  
"Alright, that is enough Harry…." Dumbledore stood up. "Harry, come with me outside, we need to talk about what happened…." "No…I'm staying right here, I don't care what you have to say!" "Harry!!" both Ron and Hermione yelled, but he ignored him. "As stubborn as James…" Snape hissed across to Lupin. "But, this isn't James is it?" Lupin retorted. "You don't understand, do you Harry's had a tough time with the lost of Padfoot…" "Well, it was his own fault for leaving Grimmauld Place…." "Hey, break it up…" Moody growled, staring at them with his normal eye, while his magical eye zoomed around Harry. "Yes Remus, do us all a favor, tell Potter to listen to Albus for once… You know it's best for him." Lupin sighed and cleared his voice. "Harry, listen to Dumbledore for once alright…" "But…." "Here out what he's got to say, and if…." Lupin took a quick glance at the headmaster. "if you still disagree with him then you can   
  
come to me, and I'll help you sort out all your matters, personally, physically and mentally. You can always come to me you know, I don't think Prongs or Padfoot would have mind…" Harry felt his sprits lift up. He smiled at Lupin. "Alright Moony, I'll give him a shot…" With that Harry stood up he waved his wand once more. "and I might as well correct you, Prongs is not gone yet….You know as well as I…" he paused. "and all you need to do is find Padfoot inside of you, just as Prongs is…." Harry nodded, and headed out side, followed by Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore made sure the doors to the Great Hall was shut tightly, before turning towards Harry. "Harry, I know that Black's death is hard for all of us, especially for you since he was more of a father to you the a godfather." Harry did not reply. "Yes, so…" "So, we must move on…you can't let Sirius's death be in vein." "I won't, I swear I'll kill her, kill Bellatrix Lestrange, make her regret ever killing Sirius…" "but that will not bring him back will it, it will only add to one more death on your account…" "So…" "Well do you regret using the Cruciatus Curse on Draco Malfoy?" "No!" "I see…." then Doumbledore changed the subject. "If you could change the past…would you?" "Of course, then Sirius wouldn't die, it was my fault…." "No, Harry, do not blame yourself for something that can reoccur…." Harry thought he saw hope sparkle beneath the spectacles, but then he thought he only imagined it. The two stared at each other. "Well now, Harry, think about it alone, I think it would be best." "but…." "the feast doesn't suit you, besides, I think you will have more important matters in your hands to worry about…." Harry nodded and turned to leave. "Harry," He turned around. "Yeah?" "Good luck," Dumbledore consulted his watch. "It's 9:30pm, I'll be expecting you back in five minutes, in the great hall," Harry gave him a blank look. "Your answers to your questions will all be upstairs in your room…." Harry nodded confused. Casting one last look at Dumbledore, he slowly walked upstairs. "Good luck Harry" Dumbledore whispered before heading back inside the Great Hall.  
  
Harry suddenly felt all his excitement and hope rush through his body. On his bed laid his Firebolt, the Invisibility Cloak, the Marauder's Map, and Sirius's knife, that was somehow repaired, though he did not remember placing them there. Next to map was a letter address to him. Harry picked it up and read it aloud.  
  
Harry,  
  
Sirius's death is in the past. Do not linger on it anymore. I know you're upset, we all are. Still concentrate on how you can change the past instead. Change the past, and perhaps save more then one life…..  
  
Harry look up. Change the past, how could I change the past? He glance down expecting the answer.  
  
I am of course referring to the Time-Turner. I am very well aware that you have used it once before , during your third year, to save Sirius from being place once again in Azkaban, and Buckbeak from his horrible fate. Use it again, this time to save Sirius from death.  
  
Harry looked around for the Time-Turner, but did not find one.  
  
Patience Harry. You must learn that, otherwise disaster will fall. Now let me remind you, otherwise I know that you will be tempted to forget. All you will do is save Sirius, nothing more, nothing less. This is dangerous, I know, but you've pulled out of tight spots before. Besides, you will have your Firebolt, Marauder's Map, the Invisibility Cloak and of course your wand. Speaking of wands, I want you to learn two more spells that will come in handy, the revival spell and the freezing spell that will freeze anything including time. The revival spell is Revivalous and the t freezing spell is Freze. You just say what you wish to freeze right after, i.e. time would be Freze-Time. Understand, simple right? Good. Now back to the Time-Turner. Seventy-two turns will do, since Sirius did die three days ago. Now listen closely, whatever you do, you must not be seen at all times, you understand the consequences. Remember this alright? I know this maybe asking to much of you, especially having you go alone, but the fewer the people the better.   
  
Good Luck!   
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
P.S. It is 9:32 right now. I expect you back in the great hall by 9:35. If you wish to forget about this and live without Black alive, I understand. If you agree to go, then promise to stay safe and use the Time-Turner only for the purpose of saving Black's life.  
  
Harry heaved a sigh. "I'm going back. I came this far, he wasn't going to back out now. This is for Sirius, for myself. I'll do it. I'll rescue you Sirius, and I'll die trying. I'll do anything, go to any lengths for a second chance to be with you." Harry spoke aloud. Instantly, at his words, a Time-Turner appeared next to the letter. Tied to it was a small note.  
  
Use this wisely. Keep it and treasure it as one of your prized processions.  
  
Harry picked it up happily. My own Time-Turner. My very own. Picking up his broomstick, wand, map, the knife and the mirror that Sirius gave and the cloak, Harry carefully turned the Time-Turner backwards seventy-two times. When he was finished, his room slowly dissolved . He felt the same sensation as he did two years age, flying fast backwards. Everything started spinning around him. Color and shapes were a blur. Harry gasp onto his possessions tightly. "Sirius, I'm coming for you…"  
  
******************************  
  
Aright! The first chapter finished. I know I revised it and reformatted it. I hope it's easier to read and that it's not confusing! Tell me what you think! Oh yeah, I'll try to post up Chapter two, Unexpected Encounters ASAP. Please have patience! Please READ and REVIEW!!!! The more review, the sooner the next chapter will be up! ^_^ 


	2. Unexpectected Encounters

Race Against Time   
  
By: HoshiHikari4ever   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own HP.  
  
Warning: Spoilers ahead! Do not read if you did not read HP and the OOTP  
  
Summary: Harry races against time and fate to save his godfather   
  
Please Read and Review!!!  
  
Author Notes: Finally Chapter 2! So Sorry for the wait. Thanks for the wait! Thanks for the Reviews!   
  
Chapter 2 Unexpected Encounters  
  
Thud! Harry felt his body land on soft grass. He was surprised that everything was still a blur. Ugh, he gave a low groan, and felt his glasses fall off. Using his right hand, he searched for it on the floor, until he found it and placed it on. The surroundings became clear. "Lumos" his wand lit up. He looked around, taking in the surroundings. It was already night, half of the moon shone through the trees. Harry found himself in a clearing in the forbidden forest. Looking down, he made sure that all his belongings were with him. He let out a sigh as he found each one. Man, Dumbledore really thinks I can handle this. He thinks that I'll be able to save Sirius. I swear Dumbledore, I won't let you down, I won't let myself down. I will come back alive with Sirius and I will kill Bellatrix, if I get the chance. He slipped the Time-Turner around his neck, and stuffed the knife and mirror in his inner pockets making sure that it was safe. He slipped quietly under the Invisibility Cloak, picked up the Marauder Map, whispered "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good…" and watched as the map formed before his eyes. He carefully studied the map, using his wand for light, found out that he was surprisingly only a stroll away from the group. Checking the directions, once more before whipping the map clean and stuffing it inside his robes. Harry picked on his Firebolt with his left hand, held out his wand with his left, slowing advancing towards himself, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville.   
  
"You two must really smell" Harry heard Luna speak as he walked out from behind a tree, stopping at a good distance observing the group of people. He stayed still holding his breath, waiting quietly. "All right, pick one and get on, then" he heard himself say. With that the thestrals, lifted off the ground, and headed toward the Department of Mysteries. Harry stayed back for five minutes, letting the group get ahead a good deal. Ok. This is it. Once I leave, I'm not going to come back a failure…Father, please watch over me. Don't let them take Sirius away. I really need him, you know I do… With that he mounted his broom, made sure the cloak was covering him completely before soaring into the night. Harry felt the wind rush past him. He was free at last, free again, free to fly. For the time being, he forgot all about the mission. Glancing around, Harry caught sight of the thestrals that Ron was riding, and sped off following at a close distance.  
  
Harry halted in the air as he watched the group land. He himself landed quite softly next to Hermione and Ginny, that they did not even realize it. He slipped off his Firebolt. Harry made his way to the telephone box, inpatient for himself to open it, which he did. "Come on!" Harry quickly slipped inside after Luna, surprised that there was enough room to fit seven people comfortably. He saw Ron dial the receiver and waited. Would it work, would the Department know that there was seven instead of six people inside. Would it work? Please, let it work… Harry prayed silently, not paying much attention to what was happening. He almost fell, but manage to remain standing as the telephone box shuddered and lower itself underground. He barely caught the words "Wishes you a pleasant evening" before charging out and ran straight inside the golden grilles. He was surprised that the rest of the group had manage to catch the same one. Harry let out a soft sigh, trying to go over how to rescue Sirius. Ok, first freeze time when Bellatrix uses Avada Kedavra. Then use the revival spell and then everything would be fine. Harry went over this. Simple…very simple… At that moment the grilles open, he waited for everyone to leave before exiting, running swiftly and quietly ahead of them.  
  
Harry stopped when he reached the plain, black door, waiting for himself to open it. He entered following all of them at a distance. Slowly, they found themselves in the large, circular room with a dozen of doors. "Someone shut the door…" Bang! The door shut, moments later, it began to rotate. When it finally stopped, the group marched to the door straight across from them. Harry remained in the center, knowing that it was the wrong door. He watched as Luna entered last. The door shut by itself. Instantly, the room rotated once more. Alright Harry, think, which door. The spinning stopped. Come on Harry, which one…we don 


	3. Moment Of Truth

Race Against Time   
  
By: HoshiHikari4ever   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own HP.  
  
Warning: Spoilers ahead! Do not read if you did not read HP and the OOTP  
  
Summary: Harry races against time and fate to save his godfather   
  
Please Read and Review!!!  
  
Author Notes: Extremely, extremely sorry for the late update! I was hoping for more reviews, but whatever, I've updated for those who wish to read it! By the way, sorry if it is confusing going between the two Harry's. Also I'm writing from the present -tense because, everything did not happen yet….it is happening right now, Ok, get it? Please R/R!  
  
"….." means talk. '…..' means thought's/dreams ( italic doesn't work) tell me if this is better of worst….!   
  
Chapter 3 Moment of Truth  
  
Harry stared outside which was chaotic. Spells were shot in all directions. He watched as he and Neville dodged spell after spell. 'Man, I didn't know I've lasted that long.' His heart was thumping loudly. 'Where in the world is Dumbledore? He should be here by now.' Still he was grateful that Dumbledore wasn't here, which means that Sirius still had a couple of minutes more before Bellatrix kills him.  
  
"DUMBLEDORE!" Harry snapped out of his thoughts at Neville's scream. 'Alright, Harry concentrate, It's now or never.' His right hand, which held his wand, begin to sweat as the time drew closer and closer. Glancing above himself and Neville, he saw Dumbldore, floating. He held his breath, as his eye's landed on Harry's. 'Could Dumbledore see him. Did Dumbldore know that he was there?' Still Harry did not take the chance, he slid back beneath the veil once more.   
  
"Come on, you can do better than that!" Harry quickly pulled back the veil and stretch out his wand. He watched as Sirius ducked a jet of red light. 'This is it, now or never.' "Freze-time!" he whispered as softly as possible, hoping that the spell work. Instantly, a jet of white light emerged from his wand. It grew and grew until the light surrounded the whole room and everybody in it. Harry watched wide-eyed as everybody froze in the most awkward positions. Dumbledore running in mid air. Himself and Neville sat sprawled on the floor. Lupin, Tonks, and Moody all rushing toward Sirius. Sirius falling half way in mid air. Harry stepped out from behind the veil, and stopped beside Sirius. It was then that Harry noticed Bellatrix's wand outstretched toward Sirius's chest. Green light erupted from her wand and hit his godfather. 'Please, Sirius be alright. I need you more then anyone.' He stood behind Sirius. At that moment however, something unexpected happened….Time unfroze itself. 'Shoot! Dumbledore didn't tell me that I could only freeze time for a certain period.' Panic overtook him. Placing his hands under Sirius's waist, he gently and carefully pulled him, heaving him closer to the veil. Bellatrix gave a triumphant scream, as Harry pulled an unconscious  
  
Sirius behind the veil. "SIRIUS!" Harry heard himself call. He grip Sirius tightly, afraid that he would disappear. "SIRIUS!" he himself repeated. "There's nothing we can do Harry-" 'Stupid me. Was I that foolish to not realize that there were ways to bring back the dead?' "HE-IS-NOT-DEAD!" Harry glanced at the unconscious figure at his feet. Placing his hand on Sirius's chest, he felt for a heart-beat….There was none. Fear overtook Harry. "I came back for you. Sirius don't leave me…." No one outside heard because of his other self bellowing about Sirius. "SHE KILLED SIRIUS! SHE KILLED HIM! I'LL KILL HER!" Anger boiled up inside Harry. 'Yes, that's it! Bellatrix killed Sirius. I'll kill her. Even if Dumbledore said no. I came back. Why not kill her, while I'm at it?' He heard himself chase after Bellatrix.  
  
There was a long moment of silence. Harry held his breath and waited. "Where is, where is Sirius?" Ron finally asked. There was no reply. Harry peaked from behind the veil. Lupin was pointing his direction. "Fallen…." Silence came. "Was, that   
  
man…..was Sirius Black….wasn't he….a death-eater, didn't he break out of Azkaban? Isn't he dangerous…and Harry said he's…." Harry felt angry rush toward him. 'How could Neville say such a thing….especially after I said he was a close friend?' "Watch your mouth. You stink you know…" Ron paused. "Lucky Harry didn't hear you, otherwise he'll kick your stinking ass…." "Enough both of you" Dumbledore whispered. "Neville, for your information, Sirius is not a death-eater, he is innocent, and Sirius Black is Harry Potter's godfather….." Silence rang through the room. "No wonder, Harry's so upset….." "Yes….we all are…." Lupin added, glancing at the veil, hoping that Black would reappear. Dumbledore sighed. "I must be off, I must stop Harry before he does something stupid, he won't stand a chance against Bellatrix." 'Whatever, I stood against Voldemort, I managed to scrap by alive.' "He need's to learn. Revenge is not the solution. Instead, what he should focus on is the present, and learn to cope with the lost. It must be difficult, with James and Lily gone, now Sirius. Otherwise, he would be wasting precious time." Harry thought he saw Dumbledore nod towards him. 'Does Dumbledore know? Does he know that I am here. The speech, those words are directed towards me, was it not? Yes, he's right. My task at hand is to save Sirius. Revenge, I'll have my revenge. I don't care what Dumbledore says. Bellatrix will pay for what she did, what she tried to do. Watch me, I swear, one day I'll kill you, just not today.' "Now, Alastor leave the death-eaters to you. Lupin look after the injured…." Dumbledore continued. "Leaving?" Lupin asked as Dumbledore started to leave. "Yes, to save Harry from her….besides, I think Tom is here by now…." He ignored Lupin's questioning looks, disappearing into thin air.  
  
Moody, waived his wand, lazily, murmuring some words. "There now, I've place the Anti-Disapparation Jinx on them." Lupin nodded. "Now we should get out of here, back to Hogwarts. We have a lot of injuries to deal with." "Yes, besides…." Moody turned towards the veil. He headed towards Harry, wand outstretched. The magical eye buzzing, before him. 'That's right, the magical-eye, it sees everything.' Harry gulp. 'Please don't come any closer. Father protect me.' "Alastor!" Lupin cried sharply. "Where are you going?" "To retrieve Sirius." "No, don't. I'll take care of him. Leave must be deceiving me, which never happens, I think he's here….but she isn't, hmm.. Why?" "Who?" "James…James Potter." Harry let out a sigh of relive. He was once again mistaken as his father. "It must be James, Harry left…." "Yes, James….that would make sense. He has come for Padfoot…." Lupin sighed. "Padfoot, Prongs, don't worry. I shall avenge you, both of you. I swear I will. And Harry, don't worry about him. I'll be the one to take care of him. He can always turn to me." Harry smiled. Using his wand, he conjured up some words, which read.   
  
Moony,   
  
Don't worry about us. Take care of Harry . Another thing, we think Harry would be thrilled to stay with a werewolf, instead of the Dursley's. Believe me we know. Help Harry through this. We'll be watching.   
  
~Prongs and Padfoot  
  
Lupin smiled. "I will, don't worry, Prongs, Padfoot." Harry hoped it would work. Next to Padfoot, he'll be glad to live with Moony. "Who's that directed to? Who's are they?" "Nobody, nobody….." Lupin said, glancing over at Ron, who tried not to smile. "Just nicknames…eh?" Moody growled. "Yes…yes…."   
  
At that moment, Fudge appeared. "Ah, Cornelius, I suppose you came for them?" Moody asked. Fudge looked around. "Alastor, yes, I see you came back Auror," he paused. "I shall be taking them from here on…" Fudge went over and gathered up all the Death-Eaters. Moody nodded. Fudge looked around, but shook his head at the surroundings, still murmuring, "It couldn't be him, it just couldn't…." "It is, Voldemort's back." Fudge flinched at the name, which gave Lupin a smile. The group watched as Fudge disappeared with the rest to the Death-Eaters.  
  
"Man, what's with him? Professor Dumbledore said he's come back. Ha he didn't believe it. Look's what's it cause. Look what it's done to Harry." Hermione suddenly spoke up, making everyone jump. "Hermione, you've waken up." Ron cried happily. "Where's Harry…" she asked, sitting up. "Umm…well…he's out for revenge…." "huh?" "Padfoot died…." Ron said solemnly Bellatrix killed him, and now Harry's off to kill her. Dumbledore chased after them….." "WHAT? SIRIUS JUST DIED?" "Yes…." Lupin said. "Oh my, and you're telling me he's off to do something stupid." They nodded. "Poor Harry….Sirius was, well he was like Harry's father…..I still don't believe it…." "Believe or not, Sirius died. Right now, we are going back to Hogwarts." Moody growled. "How?" "Not Floo Powder, and we Apparate….." "How did you get here?" "Oh no not them, not the thestrals….we can't even see them." Lupin frowned. "No other way, come on…." Ron and Hermione reluctantly staggered after them, not to happy about it.  
  
Harry watch them leave. He picked up Sirius and dragged him out from behind the veil, taking his Firebolt with him. 'Ok I hope this works. It has too. It's my only chance.' With that Harry pointed his wand at Sirius's chest, "Revivalous". A jet of blue light erupted from his wand. Harry let out a sigh of relief as Padfoot's finger twitched. Slowly he sat up and groan. Harry being happy leap on top of him. "Oh Padfoot, oh Sirius, thank god you're alive!" "Umm…who's there…I can't see you…" Harry got off of Sirius. "It's me…." "Prongs?" 'Oh well, it's better this way…' "Yeah Padfoot, it's me Prongs." Sirius smiled, but it soon disappeared. "Where am I ? Where's Harry?" "The Ministry of Magic, and Harry's back at Hogwarts….Albus took him." Sirius sighed. "Good, then we better get going, I don't want Harry worried…." Harry agreed. "Here, use the Firebolt, it's the fastest way." Sirius stared at it. "The one that I gave, why  
  
do you have it?" "I have my ways," He laughed. "I see, alright, come on…." "Wait….." "Hmmm…." "Be careful…" Sirius nodded, truing into the shaggy black dog.  
  
The wind was blowing lightly. Harry took a deep breath. He mounted onto the broom, scooting as far up as possible. Sirius watched the broom float in mid air. "I'll fly it, you sit in the back…." "Why?" "Cause I say so…." Sirius nodded, and sat on. Kicking off, Harry and Sirius soared dawn, with bits of the sun rays lighting the sky.  
  
****************************  
  
Finally! Chapter 3 done! I know it took a while, a very long while. The fanfic's coming to an end. Always Read and Review! ^_^ 


	4. The Road Ahead

Race Against Time  
  
By: HoshiHikari4ever  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own HP.  
  
Warning: Spoilers ahead! Do not read if you did not read HP and the OOTP  
  
Summary: Harry races against time and fate to save his godfather  
  
Please Read and Review!!!  
  
Chapter 4 The Road Ahead  
  
The sun shone directly above them as Harry and Padfoot landed safely on the Quidditch field. "Hey James, you still there?" "Hmm.yeah right beside you." Sirius nodded. "Come on, we must find Harry.." "Hey he's alright. Dumbledore's got him.." Harry said as Sirius transformed into Padfoot again. "How do you know.." "Trust me..Prongs never led you wrong before eh.." Sirius chuckled. "No, old Prongs, old buddy, not yet.." He paused. "That's what makes you and Harry so different." "We're not as different as you think.." "Exactly..that's why whenever I see Harry, I think it's you..." His voice trailed off in the end. Poor Padfoot, he really misses my father. I miss him too. "I'm surprised, you know I'm not totally gone..I live in Harry. He knows that, you should too." Padfoot nodded. "I do.." Harry thought of hugging his godfather, but held back. Yeah, I can't touch him yet, until three days later, when all would be explained. He gripped onto the Time-Turner. Dumbledore won't mind if I use it again, would he? No, I don't think so.besides, it mines now. I'll just turn it forward a couple of hours, at least until the end-of-the-year feast. That'll save time. "Um Sirius.." "Yeah.." "Grab onto my.I mean Harry's Firebolt, then grab onto this." "Onto what?" Harry made part of the Time-Turner visible, still making sure everything else was under the Invisibility Cloak. "Grab onto it." "Why, what is it?" "Just grab onto it.." Sirius did so. Harry did not give an explanation; instead he turned the Time-Turner once more. Instantly the Quidditch field dissolve. Colors and shapes spun around them until everything turned black.  
  
* * *  
  
Thud! Harry and Padfoot landed in front of the close door of the Great Hall. "Uh man Prongs, what was that. Where are we?" "Sh, don't speak.." They heard voices from inside the Great Hall. "and all you need to do is find Padfoot inside of you, just as Prongs is.." "Hurry up in here.." "I can't see you James.." He sounded annoyed. "To the closest room.." Padfoot nodded and dashed into the room closest room to the right. Harry entered as the door closed.  
  
"Harry, I know that Black's death is hard for all of us, especially for you since he was more of a father to you the a godfather." Sirius's heart gave a loud thump. He involuntary changed from Padfoot to himself again. "What?" "Sh, all will be explained later." "You didn't tell me I was dead Prongs," "Your not ok? Now just listen.." "Yes, so." "So, we must move on.you can't let Sirius's death be in vein." "I won't, I swear I'll kill her, kill Bellatrix Lestrange, make her regret ever killing Sirius." "but that will not bring him back will it, it will only add to one more death on your account." "So." "Well do you regret using the Cruciatus Curse on Draco Malfoy?" "No!" "Harry, he used the Cruciatus Curse..that'll land him in Azkaban.." Sirius chuckled, "not that Malfoy didn't deserve it..he messing with my Harry..Well at least now, we'll both be on the run..which means he can stay with me..forever..us on the run from the law..Prongs what do you think, cool huh?" "Yeah.." Harry agreed whole heatedly with Sirius. "I see. If you could change the past.would you?" "Of course, then Sirius wouldn't die, it was my fault.." "No, Harry, do not blame yourself for something that can reoccur.." "Well now, Harry, think about it alone, I think it would be best." "but.." "The feast doesn't suit you, besides, I think you will have more important matters in your hands to worry about.." "Harry," "Yeah?" "Good luck," "It's 9:30pm, I'll be expecting you back in five minutes, in the great hall," "Your answers to your questions will all be upstairs in your room.." "Good luck Harry" Sirius couldn't believe what he heard. "They think I'm dead. What does Dumbledore mean anyway?" "Come on Sirius, let's follow Harry." Sirius nodded, still confuse. Harry took out the Marauder's Map. Sirius peered at the Map, which floated in mid air. "Prongs, how many more of Harry's belongings do you have.." "Eh hem.I do believe I was one of it's Founders." "and so you were." The two glanced down at the map. "Hmm.everybody's in the great hall." "The End-Of-The-Year Feast." "Good, it'll make things a lot easier." Harry pocketed the map. "Let's go.." Harry opened the door quietly and headed up to his room, followed by Padfoot.  
  
* * *  
  
They found that Harry had left the door ajar. Both Sirius and Harry peeked inside. The Harry inside was reading a letter. They waited patiently. "I'm going back. I came this far, he wasn't going to back out now. This is for Sirius, for myself. I'll do it. I'll rescue you Sirius, and I'll die trying. I'll do anything, go to any lengths for a second chance to be with you." Sirius wanted to run in, but stopped as Harry (the one inside) disappeared. "Go in.." Sirius hesitated, but did so. He picked up the letter that had fallen behind, reading it to himself. Finally he looked up. "James.no Harry..." He turned around. Sure enough, standing behind him was Harry. The Invisibility Cloak was on the floor. Harry ran up to his godfather. "Harry, you came back. You came back to save me." "Yes, of course..I swear I won't let anything happen to you..That's why I went back. Voldemort was right. It's you.I'll go to any length to save you." Sirius fingered the Time-Turner. "You know Harry, I really though you were Prongs." A thought crossed Harry's mind. He searched through his robes, dumping everything out. "I'll tell you later of my journey. Still I have something that might interest you." He shoved the letters to Sirius. "I met James, Lily and Cedric again." Sirius looked up. "What? How?" "You remember the veil.." "Yeah?" "Well I went behind it. It was actually a link to the dead. I met Cedric, Lily and James there. They gave me the letters, courage, and hope." "There is a letter for you Harry, from Cedric." Harry took it. He opened the envelope and read the short letter.  
  
Harry,  
Hold out your wand. Swish it twice in the air. Then wish with all your heart, your most desired dreams. I believe to see us again. Next say "Show me my most desired dream.." ~ Cedric  
  
Sirius looked at Harry. "Try it." Harry nodded. He swished his wand twice in the air. I want my father, my mother and Cedric back! Blue light swish out. The next thing they knew was James, Lily and Cedric's transparent figure appeared in front of them, all smiling. Sirius gasped so did Harry. "I see you succeeded Harry." James whispered. Harry nodded. Lily turned to Sirius. "Sirius.." "Lily, Prongs..Diggory" 'Black.." Cedric greeted. "So son, did you deliver our letters yet?" Harry gasped. "Shoot, we're late. I promised Dumbledore to be down in five minutes." "He'll be worried.." "Uh huh.." "Come on Padfoot," Sirius turned into the Shaggy Black Dog again. "Yeah, I'll deliver them now." Harry paused. "Why don't we all go. I think they'll miss you guys." "Fine.." Harry place his cloak over Padfoot. "Hmm.I see you found some uses of it.." "You guys can turn invisible right?" "Yeah." "What about you Harry.." "I'll be alright." He took out the Map. "Is that my map?" "Yours, I believe it belongs to me now, and not the founders, Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail." James clenched his fist at the mention of Wormtail. "That Traitor!" he grumbled. Padfoot also growled. Lily grasped onto her husband. Harry pretended he haven't noticed. "Hmm.. It's clear, all in the Great Hall." James nodded. "Ok, guys follow me, all invisible all right?" They nodded and disappeared. "Follow me." Harry pocketed all his most prized and useful belongings, before leaving.  
  
* * *  
  
"OK, guys you still there.." Harry asked. A low growl told him yes. "Here's the plan. You guys wait here. I'll get the hall empty out." With that Harry opened the doors to the Great Hall.  
  
The Great Hall fell silent as the doors burst open. All eyes stared at Harry. Dumbledore stood up, with questioning eyes. Mad-Eye's magical eye buzzed out of it's socked and zoomed out the door. "Professor Dumbledore, can I talk to you, and a selected group of people alone?" His meant the Order. Dumbledore nodded. He cleared his throat. "All prefects lead their house back to their Common Room. I have important matters to discuss with a selected group of people." Everyone stood. Harry too cleared his throat, speaking above the noise. "Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Cho can stay." Dumbledore nodded, wondering why he asked Cho to stay. Ah, Of course, he loves Cho.Those six stayed as the rest left. "I'll get you for this.." Malfoy mumbled as he passed Harry. Harry stepped out, and watched Malfoy pass, the magical eye. He heard Malfoy scream. Father must have got him. He smiled, waived to his parents, Cedric and Sirius to follow him inside, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Harry heard laughter, beside "Man, Prongs, you really got him this time." "Yeah I gotta give it to you.." 'Oh Please." The voices were cut short as Dumbledore spoke again. "So Harry?" Harry beamed. He took off the Invisibility Cloak. Everyone in the room gasped, unbelieving their eyes. Padfoot jumped into Moony's arms, letting him stroke him. "Padfoot.." He muttered. "Sirius.." They all stared at Sirius, who took his human form once again. Harry hung back and smiled. "Potter explain..and is that a Time-Turner?" Moody growled. "Hey be more specific eh. My name is Harry and yes that is a Time-Turner." "You heard him.. Alastor" a voice spoke up, next to Snape. Sirius nodded at the voice so did Moony. An evil grin spread across their faces. Snape shook uncomfortably. "Ready, One, Two, Three." the voice yelled as a jet of light sprung out form an invisible wand. For a second time, Snape was hanging upside down in the air. Oh please no, not this again. Snape thought. Moony, Padfoot, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and Cho were on the floor cracking up. " HARRY JAMES POTTER! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" "Leave him ALONE!" Harry yelled. Instantly the spell broke, Snape slammed onto the floor. Sirius and Remus were still rolling on the floor laughing their heads off. Harry helped Snape to his feet, his face red from anger and embarrassment. "Ah, sticking up for Snivellus eh, afraid he'll kill you afterward eh?" "I wasn't the only one. Lily Evans Potter did too! I'm just doing what is right!" The hall fell silent. "Alright Harry you win, no more pranks, no more pranks on Snivelly." The voice continued as the three more transparent figures appeared.  
  
"That was good Prongs old buddy.." Sirius said, straightening up. "At least we got Malfoy before now.." McGonagall coughed. "Now what did you three do to Malfoy?" "Nothing..illegal I can promise you that." Cedric laughed. "Still Snivellus can check him out later.." Cedric whispered mockingly. "Ah Snivellus not popular now either eh?" "I see you all still up to the old tricks.the Marauder's." Moony, Padfoot and Prongs beamed. "Never expect anything less from them.they were the Pranksters that roamed the school..and if I say so myself, they know this school better then me." "Ah, quit it, we aren't that at all." "Worst then Fred and George.." Lupin smiled. "Just living up to our rep." James said innocently. "Yeah right" Lily muttered in his ear.  
  
"Well, well, I suppose I should break up the reunions," Dumbledore spoke up. "Now Harry, please kindly explain to us everything that happened." Harry took a deep breath and told everything. "So you were the one that put up the message. I really thought it was Prongs." "Yeah, that was the point.." "Did you mean it though?" He paused and recited the message:  
  
Moony, Don't worry about us. Take care of Harry . Another thing, we think Harry would be thrilled to stay with a werewolf, instead of the Dursley's. Believe me we know. Help Harry through this. We'll be watching.  
  
~Prongs and Padfoot  
  
"Yes, every word.." Lupin held out his arms and Harry hugged him. "Oh Harry," Harry smiled he withdrew and then passed out each of the letters. No one spoke as they opened the letters. Snape was the first to receive his. He opened it up and screamed. All looked at him as his hands rotted away. "Whoops, Did I forget to mention not to open the letter.." James laughed. "POTTER!" He yelled. The rest study the envelopes determining it if it was safe to open. Moody held out his letter, reading it through his magical eye. The rest looked up at James, wondering if he would jinx the letters. "Read it." Dumbledore said, the letter opened. The others looked suspiciously at it before opening it. Reading it carefully. Dumbledore's eye widen, he looked up at James, but found that the three transparent figures were gone. He sighed. Oh well, I'll ask him next time.  
  
"Harry?" He turned to Cho. "Yes?" "You know about last Valentine.. Well I'm sorry for.." "It's alright.." "No really.. Even Cedric agreed. I should start going out with someone again, and the only person I want to go out with is you..so would you go out with me" Harry's face redden. "I.I..I" " "He'll love to.." Sirius said overhearing. "Yes Cho, it really means everything to me, no I mean you mean everything to me.." He glanced at Dumbledore who smiled at him, then at his friends who showed a look of jealously. He grasped her hand, and held onto it. "Come on Cho, let's go.we have much to talk about.." He winked at Padfoot. Padfoot gave an encouraging look. Harry nodded. "Oh Padfoot, don't forget my cloak, I'll leave it with you.." With that he left with Cho. "A wonderful couple indeed.." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
* * *  
The end of the school year came in a wiz. Sirius had successfully argued Dumbledore to let Harry live with him, saying that now they both were on the run from the law. At first Dumbledore disagreed but finally gave in. Harry and Cho had made plans for the summer. Padfoot was back. Harry often consoled with his parents and Cedric, which made him better. The future that lay ahead was dark and gloomy. It didn't matter though, as Hagrid had said "What would come, would come.. and he would have to meet it when it did."  
  
All right! The forth chapter finally done. Fan Fic complete. Review if you like! Thankz ^_^ 


End file.
